Xiao
by Notupdatedanymore
Summary: Coleccion de drabbles y one shots de los personajes de Inuyasha y todas las parejas que se me ocurran, varios generos especialemente parodia [Capitulo 3,forever mineee dedicado a Naraku]
1. Random Thouhgs

NI HAO!!!

Ya que últimamente me ha dado por escribir historias cortas he decidido reunirlas todas en un mismo fic, ya que algunas como esta las considero demasiado cortas y tontas para que lleguen a ser un ONE shot en condiciones pero me gustaría subirlas así que esta es la solución

PD: Xiao significa pequeño en chino

PD 500 ¬¬: La historia de diario de una sacerdotisa la continuare, solo pido paciencia nnU

* * *

Kagome centre 

Pareja: Inuyasha y Kagome

Palabras: 351

Genero: Parodia

Summary : Reflexiones de Kagome en un dia cualquiera sobre su relaccion con cierto Hanyou

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

¿Cuántos meses llevo detrás de el? Literalmente 

Montada en su espalda, como ahora mismo, bien pegadita a el, sintiendo el tacto de su ropa contra mi piel, recostando mi rostro sobre su pelo y aspirando su aroma...

Hablando de su aroma..., necesita bañarse ¬¬

En cuanto Naraku vuelva a salir por patas lo meto de cabeza en el agua, luego ya puede deprimirse todo lo que quiera por ser un inútil que no es capaz de retener a su enemigo más de dos minutos

Y yo estaré allí para consolarle, aprovechare y me pegare a el...con las manos cruzadas sobre los pies y mi carita de resignación, con esa postura quedo muy mona, con suerte de esta consigo al menos un besito...o una caricia...aunque sea unas palmaditas en la cabeza UU

A Kikyo ya la ha besado, no es justo yo no le he matado nunca y no me ha besado, supongo que es que tengo que estar muriéndome para que le entre la vena romántica...

Desde luego...prefiero seguir arrastrándome detrás de el, al fin y al cabo si me muero logro el beso, pero no lo que viene detrás...

Quizás si derrota al malo malosisimo Naraku le entre un subidon y entonces...

Uy...ya hemos llegado a donde esta Naraku...luego sigo con mis pensamientos a la vuelta...y procurare que Shippo no venga subido en Inuyasha también, me esta mirando de una manera muy rara y yo así no puedo fantasear ¬¬

A ver si lo matan...y de paso si de esta es la definitiva y vencemos por una vez, eso o me paso a la lotería, que es mas fácil ganar algo


	2. Eternidad

NI HAO!!!

Otro fic de Kikyo...no se por que pero me encanta dibujar y escribir sobre ella nnU

Esta vez he intentado hacer algo mas serio, a ver que tal nnU, lo unico que tenia pensado de ante mano era la primera frase, lo demas ha ido saliendo a saber de donde o.oU

Muchisimas gracias a Ferpechi-14 y kiraasakura por los reviews y a las personas que s elo hayan leido pero no hayan escrito nada

* * *

-Kikyo centre 

-128 palabras

-Spoiler del capitulo 464 y 465 del manga

-Pareja: Kikyo e Inuyasha

* * *

Cuando caminaba siempre iba con la mirada al frente 

A pesar de eso nunca tropezó

Quizás incluso el suelo sentía respeto por ella

Nunca demostró tristeza, alegría o enfado de verdad

Simplemente se limito a intentar alcanzar su objetivo

-------------------------------------------------------------

El día que murió la tarde se tiño de rojo sangre

Pero a ella no le importaba

No importaba nada de lo que había pasado desde el momento en que fue resucitada

Tampoco lo que iba a pasar a partir de entonces

Ya había pensado en ello durante demasiado tiempo

Ya había pasado por encima de sus sentimientos durante demasiado tiempo

En ese momento solo le importaba que el estuviese allí

No los engaños del pasado

Ni que no la hubiese podido proteger una vez mas

Bastaba con sentir su abrazo

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuando las estrellas comenzaban a iluminar la noche, su vida se desvanecía

Nunca demostró tristeza, alegría o enfado de verdad

Pero en ese momento ella sonreía, por primera vez desde el corazón

Todo aquello que la había atado durante tanto tiempo despareció junto a su cuerpo para siempre

Su alma resplandeciente se elevo hacia el cielo, fundiendose con las estrellas

Siempre estaria con el

El amor es lo unico que tiene el poder para vencer a la muerte

Y Kikyou lo sabia


	3. forever mineee

**TT.TT por fiiin subo algo, que tenia esto hasta con bolas de pelusa informatica rodando, y a ver si acabo ya el otro UU**

**Naraku centre**

**Spoiler del capitulo 529 del manga y todo eso**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

KUKUKU

Esa risa de malo cruel que indica superioridad y elegancia y que se usa cuando quieres decir

"mierda…mi no plan no ha salida como no estaba planeado, pero haré como que tengo alguno otro para salir vivo y que no es jugar al escondite otra vez"

Hasta ahora había usado esa risa…sin embargo ahora necesito algo mas ganador y enérgico, algo a lo

MUAAAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Siiiiiii por fiiiin, por fin he completado la colección de "Construye tu propia shikon no tama"

a pesar del grupo de inútiles capitaneados por un perro que impedían que llegase a los kioscos el ultimo fascículo

Sin embargo ese perro que a pesar de tener mil ataques siempre usa las piedras esas de las narices,

el monje con complejo de ama de casa aspirando todo mi precioso decorado de veneno,

Sango que ataca con sus alaridos y berreos (por lo que parece el Hiraikotsu lo deja solo para sus aliados)…ni que se le hubiese muerto alguien…bueno si, pero igual habría gritado lo mismo si no se hubiese muerto nadie,

y Kagome, con sus malditas flechas que o tiene muy buena puntería y muy mala leche o muy mala puntería y muy mala leche, por que siempre me da en ese lugar donde a un seudo hombre nunca deberían darle

Pero me da igual…ahora la esfera es mía, y a Magatsuhi ya le vale deja de mirarla con esa cara,

me da igual que ahora sea una niña mona con un nombre mono…Rin…suena como los timbres de las bicis….

T.T echaba de menos tener niños poseídos en casa….

No se si se cree que por ser la parte oscura de la esfera tiene algún derecho sobre ella,

por que no es así, es miaaa solo miaaaa, él ahora que es una niña que se ponga a hacer cosas mas de su edad como tirar a Byakuya de su pajarita de papel gigante a ver si se abre la cabeza o simplemente pasa de la gravedad como de mi cuando le digo que ordene su habitación

¡Y ahora a pedir un deseo!

Solo uno….que cutres, podrían ser tres…en Disney eran tres….UU

Bueno pues habrá que aprovecharlo…vamos a ver…una Kikyo para mi solito...

un pelo como el de Sesshomaru…

un arco gigante como el de Kagome para colgarlo de adorno en la pared…

ser mujer….¡¡¡ARG no se que quiero!!!

Si al menos fuese un anillo como el de Sauron….de oro además, eso se revende muy bien, y si no al menos queda bonito ¬¬

Bueno…tendré tiempo de pensarlo mientras mato a Inuyasha y su pandilla,

y si no se me ha ocurrido para entonces puedo resucitarlos y volver a matarlos…

Hay tiempo, ahora estamos en la era Aquarius…ejem, Naraku


End file.
